1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to conduit tubing within a fluid dispenser, and in particular, flexible conduit tubing used within a fuel dispenser for separately housing wiring and supplying fuel.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional fuel dispensers are composed of various components. A typical dispenser contains a fuel supply, a fuel meter, a display, a dispenser hose and a nozzle.
Fuel enters the dispenser from the fuel supply. The fuel is delivered to the fuel meter for measuring the quantity of fuel to be dispensed. Then, the fuel continues on to the dispenser hose and out through the nozzle. Electrical wiring runs between the meter and the display which displays the quantity of fuel being dispensed. Further, electrical wiring may run through the dispenser to a fuel pump associated with the fuel supply.
Typical fuel dispensers contain conduit through which wiring and fuel run. The conduit travels between the various components within the fuel dispenser such as the fuel meter, display, fuel supply lines, and dispenser hose. It is necessary for the conduit, which houses the wiring, to prevent fluid and fuel vapor from contacting the wiring. Currently, conduit tubing is composed of copper and steel tubing.
There are several disadvantages of using copper and steel conduit tubing. The first problem with copper and steel conduit is that individual pieces of conduit tubing need to be cut to size and fit precisely. The need for precision is a direct consequence of the material being rigid and not flexible.
A second consequence of the current copper and steel conduit composition is the complexity of conduit installation within the dispenser. Conduit within a dispenser is custom-fit for each specific use, e.g. conduit running between the fuel meter and the display. A piece of conduit tubing is cut to specific lengths and is individually shaped to fit within the dispenser. In addition, separate pieces of conduit tubing are permanently joined together to form a single, continuous piece of conduit.
A third consequence of the present copper and steel conduit composition is the obsolescence of the previously cut and formed conduit tubing. Since each piece of conduit is custom-fit, if one needs to replace a piece or section of conduit, wishes to change the conduit pathway, or change the dispenser shape, new pieces of conduit tubing would need to be cut and shaped to fit within the dispenser.
According to the present invention, flexible conduit tubing is used within a fuel dispenser. The conduit separately houses wiring and supplies fuel during the operation of the dispenser.
The invention, in one form thereof, includes a dispenser cabinet in which flexible conduit is used and disposed. In a further embodiment, separate paths of flexible conduit house wiring and transmit fuel.
In another embodiment, a fitting means attaches two segments of flexible conduit to one another. In a further embodiment, a quick-connect means removably connects two segments of flexible conduit such that the two segments can be disconnected from one another and re-connected to a third segment of flexible conduit tubing. In a particular embodiment, this quick-connect means includes a fitting located at the junction of the two segments of flexible conduit tubing. The quick-connect means permits one segment of flexible conduit tubing to be quickly and easily connected, disconnected, and re-connected to a second segment of flexible conduit tubing to be quickly and easily connected and disconnected to various components within the dispenser including, for example, a meter, a display, and a fuel supply.
In yet another embodiment, the invention contains a segment of flexible conduit tubing which houses wiring for the dispenser. In one particular embodiment, a wiring connector means is used for establishing electrical conductivity between the wiring housed within the segment of conduit and the wiring within another segment of conduit or other dispenser component. In one particular embodiment, the conduit connection is vapor and fluid proof.
In a further embodiment, the flexible conduit tubing attaches to various dispenser components such as a meter or display. Electrical continuity is established between the flexible conduit tubing and the component when the flexible conduit and the component are joined. In one particular embodiment, the conduit connection is vapor and fluid proof.
An advantage of the present invention is the ease of installation of pieces of flexible conduit tubing within a fuel dispenser. The flexibility of the conduit allows for minor variations in the length and shape of the conduit tubing used throughout the dispenser. Consequently, the conduit length and shape does not need to be made as precisely as with traditional, rigid conduit.
In addition, an advantage of the present invention is the ability to change the shape of a dispenser housing without having to replace the conduit tubing enclosed. The flexible conduit can be disconnected, reconnected, bent, and extended to accommodate the new housing.
An additional advantage of the present invention is the use of the same flexible conduit tubing across varying dispenser designs or platforms. Standardized lengths of flexible conduit tubing can be joined together and shaped to form a continuous segment of flexible conduit as required for placement in varying dispenser designs.
Another advantage of one embodiment of the present invention is the simplicity of connecting conduit tubing segments together to form a single, continuous piece of conduit. This invention, in one embodiment, uses quick-connect means for easy connection and disconnection of segments from one another. The length and shape of the conduit is easily altered by adding and subtracting varying length and shape conduit tubing, as well as, bending and extending the flexible conduit tubing to alter the flexible conduit""s length and shape.
A further advantage of one embodiment of the invention is the ability to re-use conduit. Unlike, traditional conduit, in which segments are permanently joined together, this invention uses fittings at the ends of the conduit segments for easy connection and disconnection.
An additional advantage of one particular embodiment, is the construction of electrically continuous conduit by simply connecting individual segments of conduit tubing together.